


you stabbed him (with bad art)

by eyedeleter



Series: Beetlejuice And Lydia Are Friends :-) [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Oh also, a little after bjs death and a little before she accudentally summons him, and a lot of talk abt death ig?, anyway just tkae this, beetlebabes freaks go away :-), btw this takes place before my other fic, but idr what i said and im too tired to check, but like.. the normal amount, ermm theres a bit of desc of killing bj :flushed:, for this musical anyway., give me a break its 4:30 am, i think i mentioned how long after his death the other fic takes place, i was thinking abt....... Lydia, idk how to tag this and im tired so i just wont, idk what the timeframe is like., in the other fic, lydia Contemplates.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyedeleter/pseuds/eyedeleter
Summary: Lydia has a good good fashioned Think.





	you stabbed him (with bad art)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in 30 minutes at 4 am so if its bad.. well thats why
> 
> also the good old fashioned wedding ref in the summary wasnt on purpose but lets pretend it was jfnsnfnf

The wedding scheme, Lydia decided, was poorly thought through. Not to mention gross. As if she wanted to be married off, underage at that, to some gross-ass thousands of years old demon.

Staring up at the stars, she wrapped her blanket around her tighter as she sat on the roof and contemplated.

She was glad she'd thought of her bait and switch plan, at least, though that proved her point even more. He hadn't thought she'd pull anything? He hadn't checked his marriage plan for any holes?

Beetlejuice’s plan to be human wasn't exactly top notch either. Through the means of marriage or not, even if he had been human for more than the maybe 30 seconds he had, what would he have done? He had no documents he had no identification. He couldn't have left the house, if they would have even let him stay. He’d have nowhere to go, because as far as the rest of the world was concerned, he didn't exist.

He hadn’t lived, though, Lydia reminded herself. She killed him. That had been scary. The image of her own hands, holding delias art piece speckled with fresh (literally, fresh) blood, was etched into her mind. She also couldn’t escape the memory of Beetlejuice's red vest growing darker with the fluid before her, and his form trembling as he shoved the sharp piece back through his chest.

She shuddered, then blinked her eyes hard. Were her cheeks wet? The sky. stars. Where's the big dipper? She didn't want to remember that. Acknowledging that moment made it painfully real.

If she didn't think too hard about it, she thought that maybe she could convince herself none of it actually happened. That it was just some dumb nightmare she and her family had shared.

Deep down she knew that wouldn't work. She didn't want it to be real, but it was. nothing goes the way you think it will. That's life for you. More than that, it’s dramatic irony for you.

Not that she wanted it to have been a nightmare. It had... worked out. Before Beetlejuice had got the crazy idea that she was leaving him.

He was the loneliest guy she had ever met. She was at her lowest point.

Beetlejuice was fun, and new and exciting. He was exactly what she needed, and looking back on it, she suspected she was exactly what he needed, too. It was a good friendship. They were helping each other.

Beetlejuice had been the best friend she’d ever had.

She frowned, then stood up. Too cold out here.

Dragging her eyes away from a yellowish little star in the sky, Lydia lifted herself from her spot on the roof and headed back into her room.

At least he wasn’t like, gone. She knew he probably wasn’t coming back. He was a ghost now, not a demon, right? So she couldn’t summon him either.

Not that she wanted to summon him. She scrunched up her face at the thought, closing the window quietly and sitting down on the bed. Hell no. But even if she did want to, she’d brought him to life, and then killed him. That was basically like... starting a new job, right? Firing him from his old job, then hiring him somewhere else...

As far as Lydia knew, you couldn’t summon ghosts. Unless you had, like, a Ouija board or something. Were those things real? Maybe she’d try one with the Maitlands, though maybe she wouldn’t be able to tell, already being able to see them and all.

Her thoughts were becoming nonsensical. That meant it was time to stop brooding and go to bed.

And forget about Beetlejuice.

**Author's Note:**

> again, dont look at me
> 
> @bmcnyc on tumblr


End file.
